Hunters Night
by ZombieFox
Summary: All alone in the city she called home, Riley is about to get a surprise after weeks on her own. HunterxOC Hunter/OC WARNING: Rated for smut and a sexual situation.


Disclaimer: I do not own L4D, although that would be pretty cool.

SIDE NOTE: If you don't want to read something with an infected getting intimate with a human, don't read.

* * *

I scrubbed my filthy hair with what little soap I could find. The hot water was a blessing and I knew it would be a long time till I got another chance like this. The sound of a door opening drew my attention. Having washed the soap from my hair by then, I turned the water off, confused. Then I heard the sound off boots on tile. There were no survivors in the area that I knew of.

I backed into the corner of the shower, heart racing. A dark shadow prowled the steamy bathroom, only just visible through the fogged glass of the shower door. I knew what it was though; I could make out the hooded form of a Hunter, and the characteristic rumbling growl.

I sucked in a breath sharply as he stopped in front of the door. His clawed hand ran along the glass, coming to a stop on the handle. I held back a whimper, realizing that not only did I not have a gun, but I was naked. The towel I was going to use was on the sink.

Having gone more then three weeks without a shower, I'd been overjoyed when I'd come across a small hotel that hadn't been overrun by any infected. It was a nice hotel, too. In my haste, however, I hadn't checked to make sure the window of the room was closed.

The Hunter pulled the door open and stood half crouched, watching me with hidden eyes. I gulped, hoping that he would just leave me alone. But I knew he wouldn't. And it if wasn't bad enough, there was no one to come to my rescue. In the time since everything had gone to hell, I hadn't come across any survivors.

The Hunter growled deep in his chest, making me shiver. He cocked his head to the side, watching me. As I pressed myself tighter against the wall my feet slipped on the wet tile. Before I could even hit the floor the Hunter pounced. I froze, sprawled on the now cold tile with the Hunter crouched over me.

I tried to cover my chest with my arms, not really caring how silly it was to care about modesty at this point. The Hunter let out a shrill screech and I stopped moving again. I closed my eye tightly, waiting for him to kill me. I felt warm breath on my neck, then a slight pressure.

My stomach jolted when I realized he was nuzzling my neck, not taking a bite out of me. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, all I could see was the Hunters hood. His clawed hands held my shoulders down against the tile. Goosebumps formed along my bare skin from the chill of the tiles I was laying on. A low growl rumbled from the Hunter, but it was as threatening as before.

The air of the bathroom was getting chilly, and a slight shiver ran down my spine. The Hunter moved his head, sniffing my neck, then collarbone. As he moved lower a dark blush stained my cheeks.

I knew I should be freaking out at having an infected so close, and at least be slightly disgusted at the fact that it was sniffing me and I was naked, but I wasn't. I let out a low moan as he bushed against one of my breasts. When he ran his tongue across my chest I gasped. I didn't know if he had any idea of what he was doing to me, but by now I couldn't care less. A heat bloomed in my lower abdomen as he nuzzled and licked at my breasts.

His hands moved from my shoulders to hold my hips as he moved lower to sniff my stomach. Without meaning to I brought my hands up and pushed the hood from his head. He let out a screech at my actions, head snapping up to regard me carefully. Then he went back to sniffing at me.

He wasn't as ugly as I'd have thought an infected would look. His hair was black and shaggy, not quite reaching past his ears. His eyes were pale blue, eerie looking. The only thing that made him look inhuman was the grey tinge to his skin.

When I shivered this time it wasn't from the cold of the tile. The hunter moved past my hips, inhaling deeply before breathing out on my wet sex. The feeling made me moan, reveling in the heat that was building in my abdomen. The Hunter ran his tongue along my slit, making me arch my back, trying to gain more contact. Apparently he liked however I tasted because he pulled me closer by my hips, burying his face between my legs.

My breathing hitched and my eyes rolled back in my head as he slipped his tongue past the swollen lips of my pussy. He brushed against my nub with his wet appendage, making me buck my hips. Soon the heat was too much, and a felt my body convulse in a climax. He lapped up my juiced with a noise I could almost call a purr. But he had more in store for me yet.

He crawled higher on me, running his tongue along my abdomen and breasts again. As he did so one of my legs ended up between his, and I felt a hard bulge in his pants. With half lidded eyes I brushed my knee against his arousal, making him shudder. The Hunter growled lowly again, and I teased the hem of his pants, waiting to see what he would do. He didn't stop me, so I pushed his pants down slightly. Getting them down further I brushed my stiff member with my hand. Swallowing a lump in my throat I realized he was much large then I thought he would be. Wrapping my hand around him, he bucked into my grasp.

Suddenly he had me pinned to the floor again, his hands holding my wrists above my head. I was thankful for the size of the shower we were in, which gave us more room. I felt the tip of his member brush against my opening, making me moan. He thrust into me without warning, making me cry out. His pace was fast and hard, almost painful. Pleasure built in my abdomen again and I moaned loudly. He buried his face in my neck, biting down. For a moment I feared he was going to kill me, but his teeth didn't break the skin. He paused for a moment, moving my legs so that he could push deeper into me. He thrust into me once again, holding a fast pace. He growled loudly, matching my moans in volume. I climaxed as he continued to pound into me, the walls of my sex clenching around him. He moved his hands to my hips, claws digging in as he used his strength to push even deeper into me.

As a third orgasm hit me I felt him twitch within me, pouring his hot seed into my womb. I lay still once he stopped thrusting into me, trying to catch my breath. He didn't move from above me, kneeling over my with his hot cock still deep within me. He ran his clawed hands down my sides, scraping my skin slightly as he licked at the light bite mark on my neck. My legs were still wide open, and my pussy throbbed from the aftermath of my last orgasm. The feeling of him still within me was amazing.

The Hunter finally pulled out of me, though he still nuzzled at my neck. He stood, and I was forced to follow. He made his way into the bedroom after pulling up his pants. I yawned suddenly and my eyelids drooped. I was tired from the sex, and hoped he'd let me sleep. I doubted he'd kill me if he hadn't already. I pulled my shirt of over my bare skin, ignoring the growl the Hunter gave.

"It's too cold not to," I said, not knowing if he'd understand me or not. Crawling onto the bed, I pulled the blanket over my body. I didn't open my eyes as the bed dipped slightly, or when the Hunter curled his body around mine.

I decided it was nice to have someone with me, even if he was infected. After all, infected didn't mean dead, nor emotionless as I'd just learned. As I drifted off to sleep, I hoped he's stay. Maybe I'd have a permanent companion now.

* * *

Mm-kay, there it is. Hope you enjoyed it, and Reviews are always loved. Flames will be ignored and/or mocked.


End file.
